AnotherTale (Another UnderTale AU)
by Gen Dokoro
Summary: Just another Undertale AU! Enjoy!
1. Once Upon A Time

_Hello! This is a new Undertale AU that I made!_

 _Alot of people supported me throughout the writing of this!_

 _Why don't you check:_

 _Collie the Killer, the author of my favorite AU, Understrife,_

 _Mar the Roleplayer, a anti-ship author,_

 _and CKbrothers, just an all around creative and cool dude._

 _Give the support they gave me! Thanks! AND SEE YA!_

* * *

 **Once Upon A Time Long Ago,**

 **Two Races Ruled Over The Beautiful Peaceful Land of The Earth;**

 **Monsters and Humans.**

 **Trying to keep the peace, a few of the Humans, known for the unique personality traits and extreme might of their SOULs, and Monsters, known for their warm-heart, kind hearts, and great power of their magic, worked together. Eight of these humans worked with Eight of these monsters. Together, they helped reveal more secrets about their SOULs and magic than they could have learned if they worked alone.**

 **One day, war broke out between the two races. One of the eight humans had showed the rest of humanity the new things they had learned from working with monsters. Humans, being the greedy, selfish, and war-like species they were, demanded that the monsters taught them as well. The monsters refused, and before they were driven away, they learned one more thing about the humans. That no matter how hard they worked, no matter how much they adapted and evolved, no matter how friendly they could seem to be…**

 **They still acted on their primal instincts.**

 **After a long battle, the humans were victorious.**

 **The Monsters, trying to flee from the incoming threat and already facing major losses to their numbers, searched desperately for a solution. The Eight Monsters which had taught the Eight Humans, asked them for one final favor. Together, each monster and human had fused their SOUL with one another.**

 **They created a separate world but in the same area. They had created an Underground world of the Earth and made it inaccessible by the humans. This 'gate' between the worlds would be later called "The Void."**

 **The Monsters were now trapped in an Underground world by a magical spell and the strongest of the Monsters, the Eight were gone without a trace.**

 **The Monsters now desperately try to return to their homes, but the void makes it impossible for them to pass as well.**

 **Many years later…**

 **MT. EBOTT**

 **201X**

Frisk lay in their bed, quietly crying. Ever since their father had fallen ill and died, their mother had become empty inside and abusive towards Frisk.  
Frisk was grateful that their mother had fallen asleep before they could get their 'punishment.' Frisk felt their face again. The bandage was placed on the spot where their cheek was bleeding.  
They continued to lie in bed until...  
They heard the signal of temporary freedom, their mother's snoring. Frisk slowly got up from their small bed and walked out of their room, sighing as they could barely see the torn wallpaper through the moonlight which shone from the barred windows. Frisk quietly crept out of their room and then out of the house. They looked at the stars and smiled. There sure was a 'ton' of them.  
Frisk than walked up to one of the trees and climbed it. From up there, Frisk could even see the small town at the base of the mountain. Frisk sighed knowing that they would never be able to go there...  
Wait a minute! There was a reason they had climbed this exact tree, that's right! Frisk and their father had climbed this very tree together, and their father had even told them stories about how his father had climbed this very tree with his mother, and how his grandfather had taken his wife here. Frisk always smiled when their father than told them that the only reason he hadn't done it with their mother was because she was scared of falling, but not heights. Frisk pat the branch they sat on. The last time they had climbed this tree with their father, they were crying when their father finally decided to tell Frisk about him being sick. The father, seeing how miserable Frisk was, told them,

" _C'mon! No need to be blue now! I suppose going 'down' onto the ground right now isn't a good option, eh?_ "

Frisk gave a small laugh and wiped away the tears. Their father put their arm around Frisk's shoulder and continued.

" _This is our family's lucky tree! From now on, whenever you need luck, this great tree that was here before my father's father, will always grant it to you!_ "

Frisk nodded as the two looked back at the sky together. The sky…

IT WAS FILLED WITH RED.

" _See that kiddo! That's a sunset! Well, I already know you know what it is…_ " The father awkwardly scratched the back off his head. He then continued, " _The red of the sky, that represents the determination of the sky to give us another 'reset.' What do I mean by 'reset?' Well, I never thought of that. And I guess neither did anyone in the family!_ " He gives a hearty laugh. " _How about you and I add to the family story?_

 _The Moon will be the villain, trying to steal everyone's sunshine. But the Sun ain't gonna have none of that. So while the Moon, watches over the cold and isolated surface of the Earth, the Sun attacks harshly, with no remorse, wanting to avenge the people the Moon stole from them. And that's how Sunset starts._ "

Frisk cocks their head and asks yet another question.

" _How does that tie in with the determination of the sunrise? W-weeeell…we'll figure that out next time. Okay? I promise you, with every fiber of my being that…eventually…we will finish the story._ "

Frisk sighed as they returned to the present. Her father had never lied before, but they weren't sure if he had yet. Wherever he was, Frisk hoped that story had a lot more details than when he improvised the story the first time.

Frisk looked at the moon, and playfully shook their fist at it. Deciding that they should head home before their mother could accidentally wake up and not find them in their room, Frisk climbed the tree, but not before taking a stick with them. If the tree would give Frisk the family luck…Frisk decided that it wouldn't be TOO selfish to take the 'luck' with them, right? Hey put their hands together and prayed that the family wouldn't mind. Wait a minute…Frisk laughed when they figured out that the tree could be considered a…

FAMILY TREE. Frisk then stopped, almost flinching in pain at their own joke. That was almost as used as skeleton jokes, right? They wouldn't know because the family had always lived on Mt. Ebott, something about superstitions that long ago, the people who lived in the town at the base of the mountain had disappeared. Six of them, to be exact. Well, it would be stupid if the family ONLY stayed here. They did have to buy food for animals, special ingredients, and other various things once in a while, but like stated, once in a while.

" _That isn't sturdy enough…Why don't you get a REAL KNIFE._ "Frisk looked around extremely paranoid. But…The person was right. This WASN'T a good enough weapon…Wait! They weren't looking for a weapon! The stick was supposed to symbolize the 'determination' of their father and the good luck the family had always received. They pushed the strange sadistic voice to the back of their head as they crept back into the cottage. They looked at their mother's closed door and sure enough their mother was still…

What was that noise!? Frisk panicked and stopped moving. The sighed in relief when they heard their mother snoring again and realized that the creaking noise they had just heard were from them and not their mother who could have been awake. Frisk looked at the doorway to their room. Strange…They didn't remember leaving the door closed, the specifically remembered leaving the path clear…

They didn't have a door. But there it was. Magically, a gray wooden door was there. Frisk, scared out of their mind, slowly opened the door. What they saw was disturbing and impossible. It…I-It It…was nothing.

Frisk stared into the blackness behind this gray door. It seemed to be like a fluid though. Like a…almost like a black water. Frisk decided that closing and reopening the door would fix the problem. But unfortunately, the technique would only work when old people didn't know what to do when their computers weren't working. The black water was still there…the nothingness.

Something grabbed Frisk by the angles and pulled. Frisk fell hard onto their back as they were dragged into the black water.

They…They couldn't breathe and it hurt their eyes to open, but they kept them open and got used to the pain. They didn't feel anything. And nothing was not a pleasant thing to feel. As they remained motionless in the fluid nothingness, a bright red object radiated a red light from it. Frisk stared into the center of it, but what was it? It seemed to just be a floating heart-shaped object radiating light.

Frisk was scared, but they seemed to be able to breathe. But they were falling.

And then they weren't.

 **Legends say that those monsters would kidnap humans, whether they were a pure or impure person. They didn't care…**

 **But That's Another Story.**

 **Or, you could say,**

 **AnotherTale.**


	2. Fallen DownInto Despair

_H-Hey!_

 _Now..._

 _I've never made a story that progressed further than a chapter one._

 _Here on Fanfiction and IRL alike..._

 _So, it was kinda hard to introduce the character I REALLY REALLY wanted to._

 _Especially SO EARLY! GAH!_

 _Anyway...Put up with this chapter._

 _I have a special surprise for next time._

Frisk lay down in a pile of differently colored flowers. They picked up their face and quickly wiped the pollen off their face.  
They felt a strange warmth on their back, almost as if they were lying in the sunlight. But, as they looked around, the room was also made out of the nothingness from the door. The walls, the floor, the ceiling...they weren't there. Frisk looked at flowers and then at themselves... Were they there?  
Frisk swallowed and got up. Or at least...Tried to get up. They stood on one knee and attempted to get up.  
They felt a great burning pain on their shoulders, as if someone was holding them tightly and a strange sense of deja vu hit them.  
But, what they didn't feel..., besides the nothingness of the room, was shock.  
Frisk was, after all, just a child. A child in a new place, definitely scared and lost, with no knowledge of how to get back home.  
Instead, their mind wandered to what they had seen earlier.  
A gray door. They would watch out for a door similar to that. Obviously, the door was supernatural. It could appear in random places, such as the empty doorframe of Frisk's room. Well, at least that's what they hoped.  
And the glowing heart. What was that? Was it theirs? Why was their heart just floating about? That didn't make sense. But, it's red glow reminded Frisk of the sunset...Was it supposed to do that?  
Frisk looked around the room of nothingness, there didn't seem to be an exit. Frisk simply sat down in the flowers and waited. . .  
When they were going back to their room, they were planning to go back to sleep. Despite...being...scared...Frisk...tried to keep their...eyes open.

 **Another File LV 1 163:36** **  
** **Chara** **The Beginning of Nowhere  
**

How long has it been? They had closed their eyes for a little while...Or was it a long time ago? Did they fall asle-...  
What was that?  
Frisk quickly sat up and listened. There was a quiet and faint whispering. Good thing it wasn't all around them, because it would be to sp00py for the small child.  
Frisk looked towards the direction of the voice. It was too far away, but Frisk could see that it was colored gray. But, if something had managed to come here...That meant it came from somewhere else. That meant there was an entrance to this place, and most likely an exit!  
Well, they had to take a chance...right? They couldn't just sit here.  
Frisk got up from the flowers. As they cautiously limped, cause well, doesn't matter how colorful those flowers are, Frisk still fell a great distance, towards the whispering thing (?), Frisk noticed that it seemed to resemble a large curved head. The whispering was a bit clearer now...  
It had a feminine but emotionless voice, and Frisk could make a few words out. But, as they approached even closer and blinked...  
The creature was gone. But, a bit further away an even taller creature than before stood there. Whispering.  
It seemed to be pretty tall and its hands were extended and holding something...  
Frisk was beginning to think there was no way out, but they were too curious. What was going on? Who or what were these things?  
Frisk continued to walk closer to the new figure. It sounded like...a lazy voice? But, not really. Maybe, like Cheshire Cat from that 'Alice in Wonderland' story.  
Wait a minute...  
Frisk blinked realizing a strange connection, but...  
Oh look, the new one was gone replaced by another figure and another faint whispering. The figure seemed closer to Frisk than the other two, but...  
This was getting too repetitive.  
Frisk heard the whispering and it sounded like a...well Frisk couldn't identify a gender but it certainly sounded unsure of itself.  
The figure looked a lot like a Gingerbread Man. Frisk didn't question it.  
The figure flickered in and out of existence. Frisk sighed. There wasn't anyone else. Frisk sighed and turned around. They were only a few steps away from the flowers.  
Frisk didn't comprehend what was happening and walked back. As they stepped back onto the flowers, the sound of a large door opening was heard behind them.  
Frisk turned around only to see a small thing, around their height standing there, large white eyes with no pupils, and a small sweater with different shades of gray on them.  
". _..Come..._ _  
_ _...And don't forget..._ _  
_ _...But what's the point anymore..._ _  
_ _...We're all goners regardless..."_  
The creature sounded like a child, but still, like the other gray creatures, sounded emotionless.  
The gray child looked down and walked out of Frisk's vision. Frisk limped after the creature.  
Upon reaching the door, they suddenly realized that it...wasn't here before.  
Frisk rubbed their temples. This was too confusing for them, but they continued onwards.  
Frisk looked at the door, wait a minute...  
Frisk could have sworn there was a sound of a door opening. But, Frisk examined the purple doorframe, there wasn't a door.  
Frisk ignored this fact. Nothing made sense, but who cared? Frisk didn't.  
They continued forward excited to finally leave this room, only to enter another room full of darkness, again.  
Instead of the child creature, a tall figure stood in the middle of the room. It was wearing a long black cloak and behind the figure stood the gray creatures from earlier.  
It waved excitedly and then immediately frowned. Its mouth moved...if you could call it that, it was more like a hole in its head, but no voice was heard. Instead, a deafening sound came out, repeating and changing lengths as if it was this thing's voice.  
It was if being near this thing was scrambling Frisk's thoughts, throwing them around and making them incoherent when out together.  
Frisk only now noticed that instead of eyes...they had completely hollowed eye sockets. From Frisk's point of view, the eye on the left seemed to have a crack going up the skull (?) and the other seemed to...be...have...the words didn't add up in Frisk's mind.  
The tall thing's 'smile' widened as Frisk's eyelids grew heavy once more. They definitely weren't tired... But as Frisk struggled to keep their eyes open, the gray creatures behind the cloak stood out in the open again.  
Blackness  
Frisk opened their eyes. As they looked around, they seemed to be in some sort of...unmanaged structure. An unbelievable amount of vines grew on the walls making it impossible to even see what color it was.  
In front of them, there were two staircases on their left and right leading to the same destination.  
However, something compelled Frisk to walk up the right staircase. As they walked, they felt a bit more determined.

 **ANOTHER FILE LV 1 170:17** **  
** **CHARA** **ENTRANCE TO THE RUINS**

 **[*SAVE] [RETURN]**


	3. The Ruined

The story has been delayed long enough already. Let me state my excuse. Oke.

So, I actually have two different versions of the story on my phone. But, I feel as if though they are horrible, and don't want to be publishing them. Maybe if I ever finish the story, I'll post all the drafts.

But, while they may be a bit differently worded, they have the same plot.

So, as most of us know, typing on the phone SUCKS. So I decided to attempt to write on the computer.

One was almost completed before I accidentally deleted it, and the other was halfway done, before the power in our apartment went out. So yeah.

Anyway, no more excuses.

Sooooo. Special Recognition to:

Mar the Roleplayer (She and someone else are currently devoloping a comic, and Mar wrote a story about it. She also makes fun of bad ships. Somewhat emotional support.)

Ckbrothers (This guy is basically my internet brother. He has a few stories, but I prefer his Original AU Metal Mask*)

Collie Makara (A great friend and Author! She has Original AU's called Understrife and Clokwork Heart(*Metal Mask and Clockwork Heart are intertwined!)

KuraiFriendku (Kurai is a great friend, and someone who is always willing to listen to emoional vents. They have an AU called EquationTale, and they swap characters who have no place being there! :33)

* * *

"Brother. No. This unnecessary. There is no point. The goal is pointless and the risk is too much." The story plot-hidden character said.

"…" said the story plot-hidden character's brother, who was also remaining story plot-hidden.

"I warn you now brother. I will turn my back on you, and I am the only one with enough knowledge to aid you. We do it my way, or you do it by yourself." said the first brother.

"…"

"Very well. Then bide your time. Your fear needs not to live any longer. You will not be forgotten."

* * *

Frisk, unlike you, the reader, was not confused. They were not confused as why I, The Author, had suddenly included a pointless sample of text. Instead, Frisk was confused as how there was a building of some sort. Clearly, humans had lived here before, or had they? Frisk certainly didn't know where they were. They went through a gray door, and travelled through nothing. Then they followed Nobody and their followers. Waking up in a strange room and walking up a staircase. (And I was able to slip in a recap somewhere in the third chapter.)

Frisk walks up the staircase slowly and cautiously. An 'unimportant' detail not stated before, was that the the current area Frisk seemed to be walking in, seemed to be barely light, despite there being no source of light, causing the gray walls to seem purple. Safety first after all, and Frisk continued walking up the staircase cautiously. Getting hurt here pobably wouldn't be the smartest idea as nobody would be able to help you.

Waaaaaaaaaaiiit a minute.

Frisk turns around, and squints through the darkness to see that there was no door. How had they gotten here? Did the strange thing with the 'smile' bring them here? Why here? Whatever. No point in over-thinking the impossible. Was that possible? To overthink the impossible? Probably not. But…Huh.

No but seriously, overthinking the impossible? If it's impossible to know what's possible because it's impossible, than how could you overthink that? Wait. You? Did YOU just do a SWEET transition from third to second person? Yes, yes YOU did.

Anyway, let's ignore that sweet transition that you just did, and continue with the story, but in second person!

You place both feet on the same step, before putting your left one on the next, than the right.

Left-Right-Left-Right-Left-Right-Lef-WOAH. You trying to step on non-existent steps? You take a deep breath. You were able to catch yourself before you fell trying take another step. Of course, you wee the kind of person to fall up stairs, not down.

Anyway, you attempt to see what's in front of you, and you barely do. You seem to see two long vines on both sides of what seems to be a doorway. You slowly and cautiously walk towards the door, but decide to go nea the wall, so you don't fall. Why? I don't know. It's you doing it, I'm just narrating it.

You reach the doorway, and stick to shuffling near the left wall this time. Eventually, if there actually is another door, you'll reach it. You continue walking, and you eventually reach something. And by reaching something, I mean you hit your head against something sticking out of the wall. You groan a bit in pain, and rub your head quickly, thinking that will help. You try to see what was sticking out of the wall, and it seems to be a square-like object. You put your hand on the front of the thing and there seems to be words engravd into it. But, you're too lazy to figureout what it means, even though it would probably help you. You continue walking, but suddenly you step on something and a loud yelp of pain startles you. You are, in fact, so startled you fall backwards, and as you are on the floor, suddenly, a blinding light forces you to shut your eyes as it illuminates the room.

You crawl backwards attempting to try and see where the yelp of pain and light was coing from. As you reach the opposite corner of the room, the blinding light dims down, allowing you to open your eyes.

The light seemed to be coming from the hand of a humanoid furry creature, leaning against a door. Oh hey! A door!

. . . . . .

That was when you realized what you had seen, but hadn't registered. The seond person than transitioned to third person, since it would probably let you picture what this person looked like. Alright? We cool? Let's go.

The humanoid creature was covered in white fur, had a slight masculine build, but not quite, which probably meant that they were coming around that age. They were wearing a green hoodie which had the simple design of a few yellow stripes on it, while the hoodie went over his head, quite similar to your fluffy purple and red striped sweater,which was a bit ripped at the bottom and a bit dirty. Long-goat like ears seemed to be slightly sticking out of the hoodie, which was pretty cute, you the reader definitely thought. They were also wearing gray pants, but whether or not they were wearing gray sweatpants, or just gray pants was up to anybody who can actually describe a character better than me. So, none of you are allowed.

HEH. I bet you didn't even notice how YOU radically transitioned back into second person, did you?

The two of you simply stared into each other's widened scared eyes. Monster meets Man. Man meets Monster. The goat humanoid creature, despite holding fire in his hands and not being affected whatsoever, seemed to be scared of you more than you were of him. He was taking deep breaths, almost panting, as he was making a 90 degree angle with the door trying to avoid any confrontation with you, probably.

You and the creature were simply staring at each other probably for a minute or two. You try to look less intimidating, except you didn't know how anyone could think YOU were intimidating. You smile and wave trying to probably befriend the creature. Maybe, he could help you out?

His face seems to relax as he attempts to smile back. He puts out the fire in his hand, uses that hands to scratch the back of his head, and gives out a simple 'heh.'

He speaks up putting both hands on the floor,

"S-so…You-You're a human? R-right? I mean…it doesn't re-really matter. M-my name is Asriel!" He gives a smile at the end of the sentence.

Well. He knew what you were. You answer him back, and I don't have to type that because you know what you said.

"W-well. I'm a monster! Heh." Asriel continues smiling.

You look at Asriel a bit confused, since you being a human, monster is used as a negative term, but you quickly understand that monster is just the name of their species.

Well. He told you his name, so, why don't you tell him?

"O-oh. Fr-frisk? That's…a lovely n-name!"

The two of you seem to be acting frendly to each other.

* * *

Curtain Close

Anyway! I'm sorry for putting the perspective in second person! Like I said earlier, I've written this about four times, and each time I've written it, and each time I had trouble describing it. However, I will soon be reverting back to second person. I hope this doesn't influence any of your opinions.

And another message. Something else that prevented me from continuing besides mental blocks, or whatever you want to call it, was support from the listed people above. Yes, there were many more people, but I'll be listing them next time! But, sometimes, their support isn't enough. That's where you guys can help me! Maybe some of you don't understand thje amount of joy one receives when a complete stranger leaves a positive reply for something you worked on1 Honestly, it makes me smile the rest of the day.

(And, for anyone asking, I understand that Frisk is only one person and there are several different human souls. However, I prefer using non-gender pronouns for THEM. So no, he or she.

Something I have not mentioned is that this AU is also based off headcannons of mine. That is also why Frisk remains genderless, since I feel like it. If you have an opinion about this leave a comment in a review and I might consider it!)


End file.
